Bronze,Silver and Gold
by LegendsGhost
Summary: Three sisters and granddaughters of Lord Micheal. Lord Micheal uses his birthday party in order to find a husband for the three girls. But do they know that? Who will they choose?
1. Character intro

CHARACTER INTRO:

**name:** Tammy Wood

**looks:** wavy,dirty blonde hair, midnight blue eyes with a hint of grey, very pale skin.

**casual clothes:** light blue jean shorts, white shirt, light brown cardigan, combat boots and a silver locket.

**party dress:** long,white,stapless dress diamond on top half,ruffles along the bottom and a silver locket.

**age:** 23

**Personality:** friendly,helpful,adventurous,clever,usually not wearing shoes,rule breaker and sarcastic.

* * *

**name:** Maya Wood

**looks:** straight,light brown hair, emerald green eyes with a hint of brown, slightly tan skin and dimples.

**casual clothes:** light pink,knee height dress, knee height brown boots and a bronze locket.

**party dress:** long,bright pink,strapless dress with purple sparkles along the bottom half and a bronze locket.

**personality:** preppy,funny,adventurous and a little crazy.

**age: **24

* * *

**name: **Willow Wood

**looks:** curly black hair, chocolate brown eyes with a hint of gold, slightly tan skin.

**casual clothes:** black jeans, white shirt,black flats,yellow hoodie and a gold locket.

**party dress:** long,gold,strapless dress ruffles along the bottom and embroidery on the top half and a gold locket.

**age:** 25

**personality:** super smart,CLEAN FREAK,nerdy,over protective,so called good girl and a little sarcastic.

* * *

** they are Noble Micheal's granddaughters.**


	2. Chapter 1 AT THE PARTY

Tammy P.O.V

Me,Maya and Willow were siting in the garden,enjoying the sun,laughing and joking around.

"so...are you girls excited for the party tonight?" Asked Maya,smiling and her dimples showing.

"I heard the princes were coming,I'm so HAPPY!" Maya shouted,throwing her arms in the air.

"shut up Maya,they come every year" said Willow,who was reading a book.

"she's right,but this year we are going to be introduced to them" I said,poking Willow's cheek.

"HEY!" she yelled and grabbed my wrist as me and Maya were laughing.

"okay,so changing the subject what are you two wearing?" I asked,sitting crossed legged on the grass.

"I'm wearing a GORGEOUS pink dress,I can't wait for you to see it!" said Maya as she got of the bench she was sitting on to jump up and down.

"I'm wearing a gold dress,it's very detailed and beautiful" Willow said,putting down her book to smile at me.

"Annie did a great job picking out those dresses." she added.

"what does your dress look like,Tammy?" asked Maya,sitting back down on the bench.

"it looks like a wedding dress,I'll tell you that." I replied to her question.

"what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean,it's white with diamonds on the top and then ruffles all at the bottom..." I said,slightly annoyed

"sounds pretty" said Willow,bluntly.

"looks like a wedding dress" I also said bluntly.

"I guess we'll have to see at the party,it stars in an hour come on..." Maya said standing up.

"let's get ready,see you at the party" I said walking back to my room.

* * *

AT THE PARTY

* * *

We were in the corridor waiting to be then walked up to me and Willow.

"OH MY GOD,Tammy you look amazing!" She yelled as she gave me a hug.

"you too!" I said hugging her back.

"but I think Willow is the prettiest out of the tree of us" I said smirking at Willow,who blushed.

"I'm not pretty" she said turning away to hide her face.

"yes you are" me and Maya said at the same time.

there was 5 seconds of silence until we broke out laughing. Our laughter was interrupted by a man shouting.

"EXCUSE ME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN,I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE 3 PRINCESSES!" He yelled.

"FIRST THE OLDEST, PRINCESS WILLOW WOOD!" He yelled again.

me and Maya pushed Willow to the door,that led into the ballroom. We saw her walk down the stairs and saw a few men staring at her.

"and she says she's not beautiful" Maya whispered to me and I nodded in agreement.

"NEXT IS,PRINCESS MAYA WOOD!" the man shouted again and Maya walked down the stairs smiling and her dimples showing. Men were also staring at her beauty,I was slightly jealous.

"AND LASTLY THE YOUNGEST,PRINCESS TAMMY WOOD!" the man yelled again.

I came up from where I was hiding and walked down the stairs but not only were men staring but so were the women,I could feel the daggers in their glares.

I finally was the bottom of the satires and I walked over to Maya and Willow,who were talking to a group of men.

"hi,Maya and Willow" I said smiling.

"hi,I'm so jealous of you!" she said poking my arm.

"what?why?!" I asked confused.

"because everyone was looking at you,your so beautiful!" she yelled poking my arm again.

"OWW!hey! and just so you know beauty is not what you see on the outside it's what you see on the inside" I said turning away slightly so she couldn't poke me again.

"you're still more beautiful than I am" I stated,crossing her arms.

"you wanna go on an adventure?" I asked smirking and crossing my arms

"I'm listening..." she said slowly and coming closer with interest.

"NO,NO,NO,IM NOT LETTING YOU TWO GET US INTO TROUBLE AGAIN!" Willow now turned away from the group of boys and yelled at us.

"well,you stay here and talk to them while we go play" I said quickly and grabbed Maya's wrist and ran.

"HEY,YOU GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" she yelled

"YOUR ONLY 2 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" I shouted back

Willow excused herself from the group of men and started running after me and Maya.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED,MORE COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 2

Willow's P.O.V

I just came down the stairs,I stood a small distance away so I could see my two sisters walk down. Maya walked down,she looked so beautiful. I'm proud to call both Tammy and Maya my sisters,even if they do get me in trouble all the time.

"excuse me" I heard someone say behind me,I turned around and saw a man with silver hair.

"hello" I said smiling.

"such a beautiful flower,my name is prince Edward" he said,tacking my hand to plant a kiss on top,I then blushed.

"hey,ed!" I heard a brown haired man say in a cheery voice.

"who is this lovely lady?" He asked,winking.

"my name is princ-" he was about to tell me his name when he got cut off by Maya.

"Willow! come look at Tammy!" She said grabbing my arm turning me around.

"prince Edward,prince Roberto there you are-wow" another brown haired man with emerald eyes came up but stopped as he saw Tammy.

"my sister is gorgeous,isn't she? Maya asked,smirking at his reaction.

I then saw 3 more men come up to us.

"princess Tammy looks familiar some how" I heard the blonde haired one mutter under his breath as he looked at her.

"well we have lived in Noble Micheal since we were young,maybe you saw us when visited" I answered,he was about to reply when he was cut off by Tammy.

* * *

that brings us to now,I'm casing her and not doing a very good job in heels. HOW THE HELL CAN SHE RUN SO FAST?! unless she's not wearing shoes. We were out in the corridor and she stopped.

"are you wearing shoes?" I asked,knowing the answer.

she didn't answer only lifted the bottom of her dress to show her snow white stockings.

"tell me again why you don't wear shoes?" Maya asked,looking at her younger sister with amusement.

"3 reasons,1 the dress is so long nobody can see my feet" Tammy said,crossing her arms.

"2,WOMAN IF NOBODY CAN SEE MY FEET IM NOT WEARING HIGH HEELS,they hurt!" Tammy said dramatically.

"Isn't that kinda the same reason?" Maya asked,only to get a reply from Tammy saying "shut up" childishly.

"and the secondly,third reason,I can't dance so nobody will notice" she finished.

"you look just like mother but act like father,you know that?" I smiled at her,remembering our dearly loved parents.

Mother and father had went on a trip when we were 6,7 and 8 years of age,we had received notice that our mother and father had died the night before. All that was left behind was the 3 lockets that we wear today we haven't taken them off since they were given to us. We have lived in Noble Micheal with our grandfather ever since.

"and you look like father but act like mother,what's your point?" she asked smirking.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Maya yelled,pretending to look hurt.

"your a mix of both" me and Tammy said at the same time.

The three of us burst into a fit of laughter before we heard footsteps approach us. We all turned to see the group of men we were talking to before.

"the music is starting and we were sent to get you" the purple haired one said a little annoyed.

"aww,but we didn't get to play" Maya said pouting her lip.

"like I said before,I'm not letting you two get me in trouble,now come on" I said grabbing their wrists and dragging them back to the party while they both groaned.

* * *

SORRY ITS SHORT BUT ITS LIKE 2:02 A.M. RIGHT NOW AND IM TIRED,HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYE! :P


End file.
